There are known light fixtures for stage, comprising a source assembly, configured to emit one or more light beams, a mixing assembly configured to mix the incoming light beam or beams, and a colour assembly arranged downstream of the mixing assembly and comprising at least one colour filter configured to transmit wavelengths of a specified range in order to colour the light beam exiting the mixing assembly.
An example of a light fixture of this type is described in the document U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,326.
In light fixtures of this type, however, when the colour assembly is activated and the colour filter intercepts the light beam exiting the mixer assembly, the light beam emitted from the light fixture has obvious defects.
In particular, the emitted light beam is not uniformly coloured.
In addition, if the light fixture is provided with at least one gobo and at least one diaphragm, the light fixture emits an even less uniformly coloured light beam when either the gobo or the diaphragm is in focus.